Alex and Poppy
by ninjaguy
Summary: Two faunus meet in Menagerie. The leads them to even freater adventures! no lemons, t rated for violence and stuff, my first book in what i hope to be a series, and only a possibility of mainstream rwby characters appearing.


Poppy Dolce took a deep breath. She had been planning this for about a week, and the time had come. It was a dark, summer night, but the temperature wouldn't have mattered anyway here on Menagerie. Okay, the young faunus thinks,I'll be in, then out.

Alex was up late. He has never really slept well, and tonight was worse. He didn't even dare to turn off the light. He was too distracted in his own thoughts to here the door downstairs open The wind, however, flew up into his room, making his cat ears twitch. He went downstairs. Huh, he thinks to himself, I thought I locked the door. He locks the door, and then he goes to the kitchen to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

Poppy was holding her breath. She couldn't afford to be caught or start a fight, not right now anyway. She was currently in a coat closet, since she heard him with her ears. At the same time, she was excited.Another Faunus! And he is just like me, the cat girl exclaimed. The two teenagers had cat ears and a long, slim tail. She pushed the excitement aside, at least for now. Based on what I've seen, the workshop is in the basement. I just need to find the door. She slips into the darkness to search for the basement door.

Alex was getting annoyed. The fridge water was running low, and the faucet water in Menagerie was tainted with an unknown kind of dust that made it poisonous for humans and faunus alike to consume. He looked at the fridge in defeat as the screen said he needed to wait 20 minutes.

Poppy was downstairs. After running into a multitude of lamps and quickly catching them, she found the basement door. Ugh, for being faunus, they sure do have a LOT of lamps. She exclaimed to herself. Grabbing the tools she needed, she found her way back up to the ground floor. She was at the door and went to open it. The pull, however, was stopped by a little metal pole that made a VERY loud noise when she pulled. Crap! I forgot he locked it! She had no place to hide, and Alex had heard her that time.

"What are you doing?" A boy's voice interrogated.

Poppy turned around in immense fear.

Alex was standing in the kitchen. All of a sudden, he heard a loud noise, like metal hitting metal. He heard it from the living room, and immediately started walking towards the room. He spotted a girl, most likely not much younger than him, but definitely shorter than him.

"What are you doing?" He interrogated the calico girl.

The girl turned slowly, keeping her face mostly in the dark. Alex still saw the calico spots that riddled her body, despite the dark. The revealed half of the face had a look of sheer terror on it. "Well, I, um, you see,-"

"What is that in your bag?" Alex' questions seemed to be pushing a hard weight onto Poppy.

"ImreallysorryIneededtofixmyweaponsandIdon'thavemoney" Poppy spilt the beans nearly immediately. Alex was surprised a thief would have any moral integrity like this.

"So do you know how to use those tools?" Alex didn't let up on his barrage right away.

"Well, n-not r-really..." Poppy admits this fact with a downcast face. " I-I was just gonna take them to a-another smith and say I had them but d-didn't know how to use them."

" You do realize that my dad is the only weaponsmith for miles, right? This plan of yours really wasn't thought out, was it?" Alex was now toying with the girl.

"H-Hey! I've been planning this for a week!" The girl had already had doubts about it, and her target telling her it essentially sucked wasn't that encouraging for her.

"Hey! you actually said a normal sentence without slurring or stuttering! You get a gold star! Of course, the gold star of the police badge that will be taking you away." Alex mused.

"Please, no! I am really sorry but I don't have a home to go to and I can't go to prison! Especially since I want to be one of the greatest huntress's alive! You'll never take me!" She activated her Semblance, which released strong chemicals into the air that made her targets dizzy. She unlocked the door and bolted out.

"Well crap" Alex says, " I guess I'll have to get her." Holding his breath, he wrote a note to his dad saying what happened very quickly. After that, he bolted out the door after the calico thief.


End file.
